1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting heavy objects of construction materials by a single individual, such as panels of sheetrock or other construction materials to inside or outside walls.
This invention is more particularly directed to an easier manner in which to raise a panel of sheetrock or other construction material to the top portion of a wall to hold in place to an upper portion of an inner wall.
This invention is even more particularly directed to an easier manner in which to hold the panel of sheetrock in place by a single individual so as to nail or screw the panel of sheetrock to the wall.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, in order to place just one panel of drywall to an upper portion of a wall, it has been routine and necessary for two or three people to hold a panel of drywall to the upper wall of a normal wall height (8 to 9 feet) in order to nail or glue the panel to the wall. It is generally awkward and virtually impossible for one person to hold a heavy panel of sheetrock in position and nail the panel of drywall at the same time, since drywall is typically pushed up to the ceiling for a tight fit.
A second working condition which has given rise to a specialized tool feature is a need to meet consumers who want higher ceilings, i.e., cathedral ceilings, 9 to 12 foot ceilings, commercial buildings, etc. In this situation, placing panels of sheetrock to the higher areas may be limited and hazardous. There are a few designs of construction lifting apparatus that have been created to allow a user to lift or move a heavy object, such as drywall panels and glass, which may be lifted to a height where they may be transferred onto a panel lifter having an extended height capability and are more specifically designed for outer wall use. These tools are often described as devices for lifting and transporting panels.
One type of prior art utilizes a lift platform with a pair of panel-supporting legs of square metal tubing attachable to side rails of a lift platform, with each leg being connected to the rails by an upper clamp at the top of the leg and a lower clamp at a middle location. A panel-receiving U-shaped channel is located on the opposite side of the leg, away from the rails, while the lower clamp has a standoff member included in its connection to the leg serving to project the bottom of the legs outward at an angle. Rollers at the top and bottom provide low-fiction rolling contact for weight bearing surfaces. (Charles T. Ray, U.S. Pat. Application No. 2002/0,159,863).
A second type of prior art device involves the use of an adjustable drywall support apparatus for holding a gypsum wallboard in place as it is being installed at ceiling level, which includes a support assembly of an elongate tubular and shaft members being telescopingly disposed in the elongate tubular member, with a cross member assembly including a tubular main cross member securely attached to the support assembly and adapted to support a drywall panel. (Dennis Stewart, U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,448).
A third type of apparatus provides a mast and a cable-operated winch for pivot-lifting horizontally-manufacture wall frames to the vertical position, utilizing upper and lower sections of 2″×6″ lumber to form the length of the mast. Top and bottom mast elements have hollow box sockets, into which the lengths of lumber are telescoped, and a middle mast element carries a winch with the cable hooked to the top rail of the wall frame. This is designed primarily for outside wall use (Douglas B. Reynolds and Lewellyn B. Colbourne, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,430).
A fourth device for lifting panels by a single individual may cause such panels to be elevated vertically in connection with a structure to a location considerably higher than that which the person is located, without the use of ladders. A frame is mounted and erected vertically and a panel slides upwardly by a winch operation until in position to secured to the structure. Legs may be attached to said frame by which a work table may be provided to work on such panels prior to installation (Jerome C. Palya, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,899).
Even with these improvements, a need exists for an improved way to install large sheets of sheetrock to inner walls safely by one individual.
A need exists for a device which is mobile, light in weight and easy to use in the construction field to hang sheetrock and other construction materials.
A need exists for a simple, lightweight so as to easily carry the tool to a jobsite, yet effective mechanism to lift sheetrock and hold the panel tight to the wall near the ceiling while fastening the construction panel to the wall.
Furthermore, a need exists for an adjustable tool with an adjustment mechanism having significant holding strength once the desired height is selected.